A. Field of Invention
This invention pertains to the art of methods and apparatuses for cutting devices and, more specifically to a toenail clipper.
B. Brief History
The conventional toenail clipper contains a lever arm secured to the body of the clipper by a central peg. Typically, the peg is anchored to the base of the clipper. The lever arm may include an angled portion, usually triangular or elliptical in shape that protrudes from the lever arm. This angled portion creates a fixed point that gives the clipper its leverage. The upper and lower clipper bodies are connected at one end and open at the other end, with each having sharpened edges at the opened end. Cutting is commenced by depressing the lever arm using the angled portion of the lever arm as leverage. As this motion starts, the angled portion of the clipper pushes the clipper body down. Since the blades are held together at their tips by the peg, the top blade is allowed to move down along the peg as it is compressed by the work of the lever arm. As such, the upper blade moves down until it contacts the bottom blade, thus cutting a fingernail or toenail that is placed between them.
This conventional nail clipper design is typically not well suited for cutting thickened toenails. The user often has to put an extra amount of effort into cutting these nails with the conventional nail clippers, and at times does not succeed. The simple leverage system of the existing clipper does not create enough force to easily cut the nail. Therefore, it would be beneficial to have a nail clipper that reduces the amount of force needed to cut thickened toenails. Additionally, it would be helpful to have a nail clipper that minimizes the slip occurring at the lever arm during the toenail cutting process. The subject invention solves the aforementioned problem.